A Paralysed Ranger (On Hold)
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: A fatal blast leaves Kendrix paralysed and stuck in a wheel-chair. She closes up on her friends but pushes them away. Can they get through to her while looking for a replacement? Will she be stuck in a wheel-chair forever? Or will she be able to walk again? Rated T for minor language and fatal injury.
1. Paralysed

Legend:

**Bold= a character's thoughts**

_Italics= speaking character through other form of communication_

**_Bold/Italics/Underline= Scene Switch_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Paralysed

_(Kendrix' POV)_

I judo-flipped an incoming stingwinger. Yup, my friends and I are stuck in a stupid battle with stingwingers and to make it even more fun, Trakeena and her two henchmen: Deviot and Villamax decided to join in. Joys! Another stingwinger attempted an attack but I intercepted it with my Quasar Sabre. Mike, Leo's older brother/ Magna Defender was fighting off Villamax. I dealt with my last bunch of stingwingers while the others, Leo, Damon, Kai and Maya; the Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Galaxy Rangers were dealing with last of them. Then that left me stranded two-against-one with Trakeena herself and Deviot. Trakeena smirked to herself,

"Oh goody! I get to play with the Pink scientist." She teased. That really annoyed me now. Everyone thinks Pink Rangers are weakest of the team. I'll prove that wrong. My grip tightened on my sabre, unlike the standard grip that nearly all my friends use, I'm the only one who uses reverse grip. Trakeena charged towards me with her own sword. She did a careless downward hacking slash which I managed to block it easily and I kicked her in the stomach. She stepped back in pain. While we continued to fight, I saw Deviot, out of the corner of my eye, charging up a laser attached to his arm and was preparing to fire it at Leo. Slashing my sabre against Trakeena's chest, I sheathed my sabre and ran towards Leo at full speed. I heard Deviot fire the laser. Leo noticed me running towards him,

"Kendrix! What are you doing!?" Giving no answer, I pushed Leo with all my force, out if the path of the laser.

_(Leo's POV)_

The next thing I remembered was Kendrix pushing me to the ground with all her force. Damn! I didn't think she was that strong. Was she working out in the Gym or something? But I helplessly laid there and watched as the laser made contact with her lower back. The blast was so strong it caused her to de-morph and she fell to the ground in searing pain. I could see it written on her face. Deviot will pay dearly for hurting her! And so will Trakeena. Our enemies fled, leaving us. Myself and the others powered down. I pulled myself up and headed straight to Kendrix.

"Kendrix! Are you alright!?" I asked worryingly,

"I think so." She groaned. She tried to get up,

"Come on Keni! Get up!" Said Kai,

"I'm _trying_!" She almost snapped. Something's wrong. She's making no attempt in moving her legs. It only then she realised something _was_ wrong,

"Oh god!" She was close to tears,

"Kendrix what's wrong?" Maya asked,

"My legs!" She said, "I can't feel my legs!" My heart almost stopped. I nearly wanted to run and shoot myself. She's not what I think she is! She can't be! Kendrix spoke again,

"You guys. I'm… I'm paralysed from the waist down." Paralysed!? Paralysis! She can't be! I contacted Alpha whose's usually on the Astro Megaship. I held my Transmorpher close to mouth,

_«Yes Leo?»_,

"Alpha, teleport Kendrix to the Medical Room ASAP. I need you to check on her." I said,

_«Ai ai ai ai ai ai! I'll do everything I can. I hope it isn't serious!»_ in few seconds, Kendrix disappeared in a flash of pink. I prayed she wrong about being paralysed. It will affect her whole ranger duties and… her job. We all left the Centre Dome and headed to the Megaship. All we have to do, when Alpha is finished checking up on Kendrix, is to see what the verdict is on her injury.

* * *

**_(*Scene Switch: Astro Megaship*)_**

After an hours wait…

Alpha walked into the Living Quarters of the Megaship. I shot up in an instant. My first instinct kicked in, without giving the little robot a chance to talk about Kendrix' condition, I sprinted down the hallway towards the Medical Room. I reached the room. Overly anxious, without knocking, I opened the door and stepped inside. But I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see,

"Alpha! I _told_ you! I _don't_ want to see them!" She yelled. My heart went heavy, why doesn't she want to see us? I looked inside and I saw Kendrix in a… wheel-chair!? I gulped,

"Kendrix?"

_(Kendrix' POV)_

I lifted my head when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned to see Leo, but I quickly looked away. Why would he want to see someone like me in wheel-chair, completely helpless and disabled.

_"Go away."_ I said bitterly. Leo approached me and placed his warm hand on my shoulder,

"Oh. Kendrix. It should've been me to take that laser, not you." His voice was soft but with a tint of hurt,

"Leo, I don't want to see the others. But I hate to repeat myself twice. _Please_. Leave. Now." It pained my heart to push him away but the paralysis has totally changed me now.

"Kendrix _please_ don't do this." He begged. I lost it now. I placed both my hands on the wheels, reversed and quickly wheeled myself out wordlessly. I can't face them anymore. Now, I have to decide, whether to give up my powers or not. But I've made my decision already. When I feel ready to face them, I'm handing over my Transmorpher and my Wildcat Quasar Sabre. Hopefully, Captain Stanton will let me continue my job and he won't sack me, or fire me, or force me to sign a Resignation Form. I sighed to myself and silently wheeled past the others without saying a word. They knew I was basically giving them a _"Cold Shoulder"_. I could sense the pain and sympathy from them, especially from Maya, as she's my closest friend.

_(Maya's POV)_

The others and I stopped to see Kendrix passing by in what they call a wheel-chair. She was unusually silent and passed us wordlessly. Damn! I hope Leo didn't say anything to hurt her feelings. A few seconds later, we saw Leo walking up, his eyes were full of sadness and hurt. I wonder what happened when he sprinted off. Another few minutes of silence and for the first time, he broke into tears. I hugged him, to comfort him,

"Leo. Please tell us what happened?" I begged. When he stopped, his eyes were already puffy and red. He took a deep breath before starting,

"She… she really is paralysed." He sobbed,

"Oh my god." Were the only three words Kai could say. Mike and Damon were just trying to absorb what information they have heard. They're both taking it aswell. Me? I'm just… I'm just speechless. My best friend can no longer walk!? It hard for me to take in. I never seen anyone suffer Paralysis until now. Goddammit! Deviot and Trakeena will pay!  
Then, Alpha appeared out of no where and spoke to us,

"I tried to tell you. There was nothing I could do. That laser hit her lower back hard and cut off all connections of her nerves. It's completely incurable. I'm so sorry and I also tried to tell ye she wanted to see no one. None of ye.",

"Are you basically saying, you let her push us _away! _When she needs us the most now!" Mike screamed, which made Alpha flinch. He calmed and stepped back before he let his temper get the best of him.

"Give her time." The robot said. Suddenly, my morpher went off. I answered,

"Kendrix?",

_«Hey. I'm sorry for bolting out in you guys.»_ She apologised,

"It's OK. You were in shock. What's up.",

_«Can you meet me in the Living Quarters back in the GSA base? I have… important matters to discuss with ye.»_ I was getting worried now. What is she up to? It doesn't sound like she's gonna commit suicide. So it's not that. Thank god.,

"Yeah OK. See you then." I finished then,

_«Yeah. See ya.»_ I could hear sadness in her voice and we broke contact. I looked at the others, wordlessly, they nodded and made no hesitation for the GSA Base.

**«Please don't do anything stupid.»** I pleaded.


	2. Quitting the Team

Legend:

**Bold= a character's thoughts**

_Italics= a character using other form of communication/ Character Perspective Switch _

**_Bold/Italics/Underline= Scene Switch_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Quitting the Team

_(Kendrix' POV)_

I stared out the window while I was waiting for the others to arrive when I gave them the call. It's gonna hurt them so much when I tell them I'm going to quit because of this stupid Paralysis. Now, they're going have to find a replacement for me, but who? I heard the door open. I quickly shot my head to see the gang walking in.

"Hey Kendrix." Maya greeted, "So? What's the important call for?" I sighed. Leaning against the chair, was my Quasar Sabre. I wheeled myself towards it and picked it up. I placed it on my lap, my Transmorpher was still attached to my wrist but it's going to be removed anyway. The gang and I gathered around the table. Leo noticed my Quasar Sabre on my lap and he was getting a bit… jumpy or tense.

"Keni, what's going on? Why is your Quasar Sabre out in the open?" Wordlessly, I placed my Sabre on the table and began to remove my Transmorpher. Maya started to shake her head in disbelief. She knew what this meant,

"Oh no! Kendrix don't do this I beg you!" She was on the brink of tears now. Leo looked ready to yell at me, while Mike, Damon and Kai had their mouths dropped. I placed my Transmorpher next to my Quasar Sabre. I put my hand on both items and shifted them towards Maya. Now she was crying.

"Kendrix, is there anyway… anyway to change your mind?" I shook my head sadly,

"I'm sorry Maya. But it's too late. I made my decision. I'm quitting the team. My Paralysis will just get in the way of your duties as Rangers against Trakeena, as myself. I know this isn't the kindest method of quitting but at least the hard part is done and over with." I started to make my way to the door. Leo placed his firm hand on the handle of my wheel-chair. I looked into his Emerald green eyes, they were full of persuasion. Once again, I shook my head. I slowly put my hand over Leo's hand and moved them off the handle.

"Leo, please. Don't make this any harder. Forget me, move on and find a worthy replacement.",

"Kendrix don't leave us." He cried,

"I'm not actually leaving. I'm just leaving the team. I'll continue my normal life. This is goodbye, as an end to my duties as Galaxy Ranger." I reached the door, pushed a button to open it and left the room.

_(Maya's POV)_

I turned to the table where Kendrix left her Quasar Sabre and Transmorpher. I picked up the sabre and looked at it. On the centre of the hilt, engraved in gold, was a Wildcat. I wonder are there any past Rangers that are worthy enough to handle the power of the Sabre, but the Sabre itself has to choose. It chose Kendrix, but now she quit the team, will it pick someone else? Without all five of us, we can no longer call forth the Lights of Orion. I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder,

"You'll see her around. Maya, you're the closest one she has to a friend. Kendrix will need you more than ever now." Despite Mike's words, I snapped,

"You just don't get it!? Don't you? Why would Kendrix need our help!? She's pushing us away! She already quit the team and she's already trying to be independent from us. She doesn't want any of us near her!",

"Damn it Maya! Wake up! You're in denial here!" He yelled back,

"No Mike! For _fuck_ sake, she's in denial because of her disability!" Mike's temper soothed, everyone else looked at me stupidly. They never thought I would swear. Picking up Kendrix' Transmorpher and holding her Quasar Sabre in my other hand, I stormed out of the room.

* * *

**_(*Scene switch: Forest Dome*)_**

I sat on a rock, staring deeply into Kemdrix' sabre. The Galactabeasts approached me and growled softly. I learned how to understand and I could tell they were giving me their greatest sympathy.

"What are we gonna do? Kendrix quit. Who will take her place?" I heard the Wildcat who giving out a load of growls, soft growls anyway,

"Krone? Who is she?" The Wildcat spoke again,

"Andros' sister? You mean Andros as in the Astro Red Ranger!? Why her?" The Wildcat continued,

"KO-35 is the closest world to Terra Venture? You already asked her!? How?" My face after the answer,

"Oh… You went there yourself. So that's where you disappeared off to then? When is she arriving?" The Galactabeast let out a mighty roar which nearly made me jump. But I actually did,

"She's coming now! Or I… I mean… she's here already?! Damn you're fast." I shot up, thanked the beasts and ran off to the Astro Megaship to meet this Krone with the others.


	3. The Replacement

Chapter 3: The Replacement

_(Kendrix' POV)_

Captain Stanton agreed to let me continue my job, despite my disability. Guess I just got lucky. I was wheeling myself around the grabbing the equipment to study a plant sample. While I was gathering the required equipment, I heard some of the scientists and colleagues whispering behind my back, but I wasn't deaf. I could hear them say,

"What on Earth was Captain Stanton thinking of?",

"Is he out of his mind!? She's gonna bring us way back!",

"She should be fired, or sacked, no resign." Feeling anger burn up inside me, I dumped the science equipment on my desk and stormed out of the lab. Damn them, they have no idea how I ended up in a wheel-chair. They're just ordinary people, not Galaxy Rangers. It was my own action to save Leo from Deviot's laser. I decided to head down to the Astro Megaship. Maybe I'll feel better after a meal to myself.

* * *

**_(*Scene switch: Astro Megaship*)_**

I entered the cafeteria of the Megaship. I was gonna get a sandwhich and coffee, but I stopped to hear talking. It was coming from next door. I left the cafeteria and went to the direction of the talking. I found the source of the noise coming from the Living Quarters. I pushed the button to my friends talking to an unknown woman. Maya looked, but I got a feeling of awkwardness coming from her,

"Uh… hey Kendrix. This is Krone." She pointed to the blonde haired woman who was waving at me. I nodded back. Maya continued, "Surprisingly, she's-" I cut her off,

"My replacement. I understand. Good luck being a ranger Krone, cause you'll need it. Just don't end up using yourself as a human shield for our leader in red over there.",

"Oi! Keni that's not fair on my brother!" Mike yelled, in defence of Leo. Leo diverted eye-contact. What the _fuck_ am I saying? That doesn't sound like at all. I sighed,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bitter. What were you saying Maya?",

"As I was saying, this is Andros' little sister." I nodded but I still haven't gotten over the shock of Paralysis. It hurt me greatly.

"I'm sorry Kendrix. Your Paralysis must be affecting you greatly." I scoffed,

"Yeah. It has. I'm gonna leave you guys. I'm heading for the park." Leo stepped forward,

"Wait, Kendrix! Let me accompany you.",

"Fine, but I'm _wheeling myself_. I don't need any pushing." And we left.

_(Mike's POV)_

I watched as Kendrix and Leo disappeared around the corner. I sighed, Kendrix will be as stubborn as ever, like my brother. Man, no wonder they get on so well, before the Paralysis issue happened. I looked at Krone,

"I apologise about our friend. She's never usually this bitter towards people." She waved her hand dismissively,

"It's OK. I actually had a friend who was paralysed. But she recovered, so I don't think that will help lift your friend's spirit very much." Damon scratched his head,

"Yeah. Not much." I elbowed him in the chest. He winced in pain. That was my way of telling people to "shut up". Krone looked at me,

"So… how did Kendrix end up in a wheel-chair?" She questioned,

"Deviot was charging up a laser, preparing to fire it at Leo while he wasn't noticing. Kendrix was the only one, while battling Trakeena. She ran towards Leo and all he could do was watch as the laser struck her lower back. It was so powerful it caused her to de-morph and cut off the nerves going from her waist, to her legs. She can't move them at all." I explained,

"And from then, as you can see, the Paralysis has changed her dramatically." Kai finished. Krone bobbed her head,

"I could see it myself. She was sad, angry and… god there's a lot more descriptive words." I crossed my arms. I did agree with that comment, Kendrix has changed into someone… someone we no longer recognise. I wonder what's going on down in the park. I hope Leo can get through to her.


End file.
